My Little PonyHomestuck One-Shot
by CheshireKitten413
Summary: Yeah Just a thing


A young girl stands in her bedroom. Today happens to be the girl's THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY.

Enter name: _ ENTER: ANTI-SOCIAL BOOKSMART

No! This is not your name! It is quite insulting too. But let's try it again.

ENTER: TWILIGHT SPARKLE

There we go. Okay, now, TWILIGHT. Look around your room.

You see many interesting things. For example, your BOOKSHELF holds many mysteries in paper. There is also POSTERS that decorate three WALLS of your room.

Twilight === Examine posters.

There are posters of MOVIES, mostly all from books you have previously read. THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY, WINTER'S BONE, and THE POKER HOUSE. You may be a bit obsessed with JENNIFER LAWRENCE, but will never admit it. Oh look, someone's pestering you. They can wait.

Twilight === Open orange package sitting on your bed.

You cut open the package and see a glimmer of a disk inside. Could it be? You pull it out and sure enough, it is your own copy of SBURB, from your good friend.

=== Insert disk.

You insert the disk and watch the START-UP SCREEN as the green letters spell out "NOW INSTALLING SBURB". You hope this is worth the months of waiting for it.

Another message. Whoever it is, it better be important enough to interrupt you.

=== Look at your computer monitor

charismaticAgerasia has started pestering intelligentQuidnunc

CA: Darling!

CA: Where are you? Your birthday is today and I am _not_ going without speaking to you!

IQ: sorry, sorry. i'm here now.

CA: Happy birthday, dear! Have you gotten my package?

IQ: uh…not yet, sorry.

CA: Quite alright. It'll be there soon, I'm sure.

IQ: i hope so. sooooo… what'd you get me? oh, nevermind, you'll never tell me!

CA: True. I do hope it arrives before your birthday is over.

IQ: it's the thought that counts!

CA: Do tell me you got AppleJack's present, though! She said it was very important to our session.

IQ: Sburb? yeah, I got it.

CA: Good, I'll guide you through it.

charismaticAgerasia has ceased pestering intelligentQuidnunc

Twilight === Be the other girl.

You are now the other girl.

ENTER NAME: _

Enter: FRILLUS MCSNOOTYBOTTOM

You glare angrily. Why would anyone ever be named that? Try again, dipsquirt.

Enter: RARITY

Finally. Your name is RARITY and you love FASHION. You happen to be a GREAT SEAMSTRESS and often sell your clothing articles you make or give them to your FRIENDS as a gift. You have a CAT named OPALESCENCE.

=== Hear a crash in the next room

There she is, in the bathroom. Hopefully she hasn't touched any sharp things, like needles. You would hate to have to take her back to the vet again.

Thunder crackles outside your window and your lights flicker. You're going to lose power any minute, you're sure of it. You check your laptop battery, panicked to see a red 25%. The lights blink out, leaving the only light in your room to be the dim glow of your laptop screen.

Rarity === No time to look around your room, just look for a power source so you can continue helping Twilight.

You know about a plug-in outlet in your shed, but a generator will have to supply enough power for you to charge you laptop. Good thing it charges fast.

Rarity === Get your plug-in cable from your sylladex.

Once you open your sylladex- WHOOMPH –everything falls out. Your laptop cable, some fabric, buttons, and scissors that nearly ended your life as they dropped. Thank goodness for your quick reflexes!

=== Exit your room.

You exit, seeing a dark and curious hall ahead, and a staircase. Candles burn downstairs, a sign that your mother is down there.

=== Attempt assassination on your mother.

WHAT?! You would never do that!

=== Fine, then at least dodge her on the way out.

There. _That_ you can do.

=== Sneak downstairs.

Your sneaking is a success. Your mom is faced away from you, reading by candlelight. That should keep her occupied.

=== Crouch behind mom's couch

It a success- Oh no…Who's pestering you…

=== Freeze behind the couch.

Good, she didn't hear you. Continue on.

=== Creep towards the door

[S] Strife!

=== Success! Open door and leave quickly.

You exit easily, only to be showered on by obnoxious spatters of RAIN. Damn you, Mother Nature!


End file.
